


Blindgate

by Koe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam har ikke lyst til å kjempe uansett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindgate

Dean er ikke til å kjenne igjen. Ansiktet er en maske av fortrukne muskler; leppene presset bakover av spisse hjørnetenner. Sam rygger og rygger til han står klistret mot murveggen i den skitne, mørke bakgaten der han endelig har tatt igjen Dean.

"DEAN!"

Det eneste svaret Sam får er et snerr: en dyp rumling som kommer fra magen og går over i en raspende fresing: det får Sams nakkehår til å reise seg. På et blunk er Dean over ham: presser ham fast, klemmer Sam inn mot skrapende murstein med harde, faste muskler og varm, dampende ånde. Dean er et hode lavere, men i denne tilstanden virker han overmenneskelig sterk. Sam har ikke lyst til å kjempe uansett.

"Dean." Sam hører selv hvor resignert og desperat han høres ut.

Dean bryr seg knapt, han slår hodet bakover før han setter hjørnetennene i Sams hals av all kraft.

Nei, ikke all kraft. Sam kan kjenne huggtennene trenge gjennom huden, men halsen hans blir ikke revet opp som av et vilt dyr, slik som i bildene som farer gjennom hjernen hans i mikrosekundene rett før. I stedet blir tennene trukket ut igjen, overnaturlig, svimlende, kvalmende - like raskt som de ble støtt inn. Deans varme lepper tett over halspulsåren hans. Der drar Dean inn: et hardt sug, som om han vil lage et sugemerke - så slipper han opp for å trekke pusten i et dypt stønn, før han drar inn igjen. Det svimler for Sam, av blodsuset i ørene og den dirrende kroppen som presser så hardt mot hans, men det gjør ikke vondt. Klassisk sjokk. Dean ville aldri ha løftet en finger mot Sam uten vampyrparasittens påvirkning.

Deans ereksjon dunker hardt mot låret hans og det er ikke til å misforstå hva som skjer i de neste sekundene. Dean beholder suget mot Sams hals og stikker en hånd ned i Sams bukser; legger hånda rundt Sams kuk som banker så hardt: et svar til Deans. Dean jukker mot Sams lår. Som et digert dyr: hardt og fort, presser underlivet mot orgasme ved å gni, gni, gni mot Sams dongerilår og kommer med et skrik som tvinger ham til å slippe suget ved halspulsåra for godt.

Sams hjerne har sluttet å virke. Dean henger slapt mot ham, Sams bukselår er klissete, Deans pust kiler mot kragebenet, Deans arm henger tungt om Sams skulder.

Dean vil ikke løfte hodet, orker ikke se Sam i øynene. Intenst klar over hånda som bader svett i Sams bukseskritt, fingrene som klemmer rundt Sams fortsatt dunkende kuk. Sams blod tykt og metallisk i munnen. Den våte flekken i Deans bukser blir raskt kaldere.

"Sam, jeg... Unnskyld."

Dean mumler mot Sams hals, stemmen tykk. Sam svarer ikke, slår bare armene om Dean og bøyer hodet så han får presset et desperat kyss mot Deans panne. Dean prøver å frigjøre hånda fra Sams bukser, men Sam mumler: "Dean..." og presser underlivet mot ham i en veltalende bevegelse.

Nølende griper Dean tak igjen. Sam stønner. Stillingen gjør det vanskelig og Dean slipper likevel taket et øyeblikk for å få opp knappene i Sams bukser. Sam stønner når kuken slipper fri fra den trange jeansen. Dean gløtter ned langs Sams mage i det han tar tak igjen og runker med lange, seige drag. Sam legger hodet bakover mot veggen, lukkede øyne, munnen varm, våt og åpen. Puster tungt med armene hengende rett ned. Dean skifter tak, bruker den andre hånda, støtter seg på Sams hofte for å få et stødigere grep. Sams pust går raskere og raskere, før han legger hendene om Deans hode og vender ansiktet hans opp mot sitt og drar munnen hans inn i et intenst kyss. Tanken på Sams blod, rødt på Deans lepper, farer gjennom Deans hode, men tanken forsvinner like raskt når Sam hofter reiser seg mot ham og Sam kommer: spruter varmt og insisterende i hånda hans.

Deans øyne søker Sams mens leppene deres fortsatt henger sammen. Sam åpner sakte øyelokkene. Han ser døsig ut. Leppene deres glir fra hverandre igjen.

"Syke, syke mann." Sam smiler skjevt og lar hendene gli fra Deans hode og ned om skuldrene hans. De blir stående, skjelvne i knærne, og holde rundt hverandre.


End file.
